starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caamasi
Los caamasi era una especie inteligente, tipo humanoide y cubierta de pelo, conocida por su naturaleza compasiva y pacífica, el nombre de su especie significa “amigo lejano” o “extraño en quien confiar” en varios idiomas de la galaxia. Historia thumb|left|180px|[[Eeshrin Ot'Hyne, un caamasi.]] Los caamasi eran los mejores diplomáticos y mediadores de la Galaxia, a menudo resolvían graves conflictos en cuestión de días. El antropólogo senior Hoole fue testigo directo de la destreza caamasi cuando negociaron la paz entre los kubaz y los verpine. Desafortunadamente, el pacifismo caamasi era incompatible con la Nueva Orden de Palpatine y sufrieron mucho durante su mandato imperial. Poco después del final de las Guerras Clon, la superficie de su mundo, Caamas, fue bombardeada por un bombardeo orbital ordenado por el Emperador, matando a millones de Caamasi y la fauna y flora del planeta, además de la mayoría de los Caamasi desaparecieron en cuestión de un día, con lo que el planeta se convirtió en un erial muerto. Después de la destrucción del medio ambiente de su planeta, muchos refugiados se trasladaron a Alderaan, Kerilt y Susevfi, si bien el capricho del Emperador también acabo con los caamasi alderaanianos. El bombardeo se efectuó con la ayuda de un grupo de bothanos que sabotearon los generadores de escudos. Su implicación está detallada en el Documento de Caamas. Aunque muchos exigían que los bothan comprasen un mundo deshabitado y lo terraformaran con las condiciones de Caamas, los caamasi eligieron perdonar a sus traidores. Rasgos y habilidades '' '' llamado Ylenic It'kla]] Los caamasi tenían la interesante capacidad de compartir recuerdos intensos llamados memnii con sus congéneres y con los Jedi. Desprendían un aroma picante similar al güisqui coreliano. Tenían un sentido olfativo muy agudo. Memnii Los caamasi disponen del don único de compartir recuerdos, a los que llaman memnii El caamasi puede grabar un recuerdo en su mente para que nunca se olvide. Experimentar un memnii es tan vivido como participar en los hechos en cuestión. Por medio de algo parecido a la telepatía, un caamasi puede compartir memnii con otro o, en algunos casos, con un Jedi o algún otro usuario de la Fuerza. A veces se producen bodas entre miembros de distintos clanes de caamasi para compartir memnii con toda su cultura. El deseo de dif undir memnii tiene su origen en la necesidad de no olvidar la sabiduría de sus antepasados ni la belleza de Caamas. Como consecuencia de ello, es igual de probable que los recuerdos vividos de batallas brutales y torturas crueles, que trasmitan recuerdos tan agradables y queridos como los nacimientos de sus hijos o el honor y la sabiduría de sus venerados ancestros. Apariciones thumb|200px|[[Eg'Ros Akala es arrestado en Coruscant.]] *''Elusion Illusion'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''First Impressions'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' Caamasi Categoría: Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (C)